


G is for Grunt

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Shep gets a little side tracked, leaving squad mates to get to know each other. </p><p>Originally these works were meant to be 250 words or less and we're starting to get away from that now... but that was like almost 2 years ago i think, so I'm less bothered now.<br/>As long as they're effective pieces, I'm a happy biotic bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Grunt

Jack and Grunt once again stood and watched Shepard clumsily flirt with an asari dancer in Afterlife. Eventually Jack got really impatient and spoke up, “Hey Boss man, can we go for a walk? You really need us to hang about?”

Commander John Shepard looked back at her as if he didn’t recognise her and nodded, “Didn’t even realise you’d followed me off the ship. Go do what you want.”

“Awesome.” Grumbled Jack, turning on her heel to head over to the bar, though she was smart enough not to order a drink from the publically racist batarian. Grunt thudded over and stood beside her, eyeing her.

“What’s up, Big Guy?” Jack sighed, noting the bemused look on the tank-bred Krogans face; he wasn’t long out his tank.

“Humans are tiny.” He grunted, “Asari are…” he looked around and grumbled as he searched for a word, “… blue.”

Jack folded her arms and leaned against the bar, studying him, “No shit.”

Grunt’s eyes followed the asari’s bodies moving. His rage had long since passed, now he had completed his rite on Tuchanka – with help from Jack and Shepard. Though Jack though that fighting was only half of a child become an adult – of boy becoming man. It gave Jack an idea.

She looked back to her Commander, whose red eyes were so fixed on the dancer before him he hadn’t noticed his cigar had burnt out. They had time to have fun. Jack nudged Grunt and led him over to another dancer with no customers. She sat him down and grabbed a drink for him from the passing waitress.

“His dance is on me. He’s clan now.”


End file.
